Expecting the UNexpected
by Brown-eyedFiction
Summary: UPDATED AT LAST! Chapter 6: It's a week until the baby is due, and the parents to be are more nervous than ever. As long as they have each other though, they are ready for anything...right?
1. Prologue

Hey all! Yawn, it's been awhile. But better later than never, huh? This story is untitled "Expecting the Unexpected," and it's my view on how Alex O'Connell was brought into this world. I hope this one is both humorous and cute, for all readers. My intention is to give you a warm fuzzy feeling after you read this. So please, if you loved it, hated it, or seen ANY problem whatsoever, drop in a review. Thanks in advance.  
  
What you are about to read is the Prologue to my story. It is a letter from each of the parents to be to their son to be. So, the story hasn't officially begun... yet. It will though, so don't worry. Have fun reading and I'll see you all on my next update.  
  
Luv, Lady-Evie  
  
***  
  
Rick's Prologue "A Letter from Dad"  
  
Hey kid,  
  
Looking at the calendar on my dresser, I see you have two weeks left.  
  
......That can't be right. There's no way that's right. The damn - er... silly calendar is just wrong. It hasn't been THAT long...has it? I just have the wrong month up. That's all.  
  
Huh... the first thing you will learn from your dad: I am NEVER organized. That will get me good brownie points from your mom.  
  
Then again your uncle Jonathan was in here last night. He probably changed it or something. Knowing him, he most likely did it to mess with my head; get me to have a meltdown three or four months early.  
  
So what day is today? Let's see... May was your mom's birthday... and August was mine... add three months... oh shit!  
  
I mean shoot! I mean... what do I mean?  
  
Now, don't panic, O'Connell. You've been waiting for this day for um... god more mathematics... eight, no nine months. So there.  
  
Oh great, I can see it now: A teacher will ask: "Tell us something about your father," and you'll say: "My dad talks to himself daily."  
  
Hooray, more brownie points.  
  
Okay, no need for that. I'm not scared of being your father!  
  
All right, maybe a little...  
  
Hmm... I wonder if Evelyn's scared. She's your mom, just so you know. She sure has been acting weird the last few months. Okay bad choice of words. She's been acting um... not as she normally acts.  
  
Is it because you're on the way?  
  
The doc says it's a standard thing. But tell me, what's so standard about the constant crying, morning sickness, and various mood swings? Hell, it was fine for a while, but you make the mom-to-be mad now, and she curses up a storm. She worst than me, and believe me, you can't get much worse than me.  
  
And her stomach! God, I've never seen it so round. I remember when it used to be well... flat. That was before you came along. Don't get me wrong though! I like your mom's stomach. I just don't think she like it that it's swelled ten times its normal mass. Now, I'm no expert in the field of pregnancy, but will some one please tell me how you can fit into your mom's...uh... tummy?  
  
Tummy? Am I using that word right?  
  
I wonder who you will look more like. I hope you look more like Evelyn than me. Maybe you will have her eyes... yeah... and get stuck with my personality.  
  
That'll be interesting.  
  
I hope you like me. Evelyn's insists you will. But I'm not so sure; you'll probably take one look at me and scream, begging to be taken away and back into your mother's arms. I have that effect on people. It's because of my father.  
  
Sorry, just had a blast from the past there.  
  
I hated my father, and I'm sure he hated me too. I figure that's why he put me in that orphanage, because he didn't think I was worth anything. Boy, if Dad could see me now...  
  
I'll try to different from him. We'll be like Evelyn's family, and not like mine. She and your uncle had it good; living with parents who loved them. It must have been wonderful...  
  
Me, well, I have no idea what it was like. I never met my mother; I still wonder what she was like... I bet she was beautiful, like your mom... I always had dreams about her. What my life would have been like if she was there, I would always go in my own little place and try to picture what she looked like, what she would say, hell just the sound of her voice, that was I'll I wanted to hear.  
  
You'll be luckier than me. You'll have Evelyn for a mom.  
  
If I think about it though, I bet if my own mother was still alive I'd never met your mom. I probably would be living in a rich house in Illinois, where I grew up. Heh... maybe I'd be married to a local girl, and have a ton of kids.  
  
Hmm.  
  
Know this; your mom is the most amazing person you'll ever meet. She's smart and beautiful, strong and has a better effect on people than I do. We were told, before we got married, that we were all wrong for each other. Your mom is book smart, prim, and proper. While I'm uh...the opposite. I'm a loud mouth, demanding, shoot first and ask questions later kind of guy. But when I met your mom, my whole world flipped upside down. I'm crazy in love with her.  
  
And now I'm starting a family with her...  
  
Wow...  
  
I've never realized until now that... I do want to be your father. I want you to know that if you ever need anything, I'll be here; no matter what. I promise you I'll be the best father I can be for you. And don't worry about Evelyn; I know she's going to make a wonderful mother. You'll see...  
  
You know, I can't wait until the next two weeks pass...  
  
Hope to see you soon,  
  
Your Father, Rick O'Connell  
  
~*~  
  
Evelyn's Prologue "A Letter from Mom"  
  
My dearest little boy...or girl,  
  
My name is Evelyn O'Connell, and I am to be your mother. I cannot believe you only have a few months before your father and I meet you at last. We've been waiting anxiously for your arrival and are very excited that we are to become a family.  
  
At... least I believe so.  
  
Yes, yes of course we are. Sorry dear, Mum's a bit over-anxious, not to mention nervous.  
  
And I should be! I've never had a child before, so that gives me the right to be nervous. I also have the right to-  
  
All right, Evelyn breathe. Deep breath... deep breath... I apologize again.  
  
I'll admit it, but only to you.  
  
I have never been more scared in my life. I mean, look at me; I'm shaking! Why is that? I don't want to shake! I don't want to be scared! I just want...  
  
I just want a pickle covered in chocolate!  
  
Grrr...  
  
That's absolutely disgusting! I don't want- okay maybe I do.  
  
Oh my god, I sound utterly ridiculous. I'm fine really! Honest, I am. It's just all standard procedure. Dr. Stevens assured us that I would be going through times like this, and by this I mean mood swings. If you didn't know better, you'd say I'm going mad. I assure you though, Mommies all right.  
  
Mommy?  
  
I get to be a mommy? Oh I can't believe it! Oh I...  
  
I need some ice cream.  
  
No, I don't. I am fine. I am Super Mom! Hear me roar! I- oh, my head.  
  
Deep breath... In and out... all right, back to business.  
  
As I was saying, I don't want to be scared or nervous. You deserve better than that. So, I am going to be brave. Like your father.  
  
Yes, your father.  
  
Rick O'Connell fears nothing! He's not scared! Why should I be? Why am I scared? I'll tell you why:  
  
He's not the one having you.  
  
I am.  
  
Oh, for goodness sake, I'm just making myself a nervous wreak with all this nonsense. I'm just over reacting... again.  
  
Heh... when I think about it, I have no idea what you look like. I don't know if you will be a boy or a girl, have brown eyes or blue, blond hair or black, or whose nose you'll end up with.  
  
Preferably not mine.  
  
But aside from all of that, I love you. I want to be with you. I want to watch you grow and mature, make good decisions and learn from the bad ones. And I know Rick does too.  
  
I also want you to know, that we are here if you need us. Your dad and I want what's best for you. We want you to be the best you can be. Because we know you can do great things for yourself and others.  
  
Remember that.  
  
Hmm... what do you say we split that pickle?  
  
Love you always, Evelyn O'Connell  
  
~*~ 


	2. In An Instant

~*~  
  
Hey all, Chapter One has arrived! Thanks so much for reading a reviewing the prologue. I hope I get a lot of reviews for the next few chapters as well. As I said, if something is wrong, please tell me. Believe me, I need to know! I'm not a very smart person but I hate it when something is wrong An example would be like Evelyn should have said 'Mummy' in the prologue and not 'Mommy', but the thing is I didn't want to confuse you by having her say, "I get to be a mummy?" Instead of "I get to be a mommy?" Thanks for catching that, Nakhti!  
  
"In an Instant" takes place a month or so before Evelyn's due date, and she's still working. I know, now a day's mums to be get a lot more time off, but this is Evelyn we're talking about. So please go with it. Thanks a bunch guys! Enjoy Chapter One!  
  
Luv, Lady-Evie  
  
~*~  
  
Expecting the UNexpected "In An Instant"  
  
~*~  
  
"I'll get it."  
  
"No, you won't."  
  
"I will so!"  
  
"You heard me, I said no. Hang on a sec, and I'll do it."  
  
"I can handle it!"  
  
"I know you can handle it, I just wondering if the ladder can handle you."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
I literally threw the books I was carring on the desk and ran back over to the bookshelf she was by. It was to late though; she was already halfway up the ladder.  
  
"Evelyn, you get down here right now!"  
  
"No, I'm getting that book."  
  
"Don't make me come up there and get you."  
  
"You wouldn't," she murmured glancing around.  
  
"Don't tempt me." I placed a foot on the first step. Evelyn looked down, and her eyes seemed to stare right through me. She then cocked her head to the side and her eyebrows squeezed together in anger. I think that's when she realized I was serious. Either that or she knows the ladder can't hold us both.  
  
"Get off." She demanded forcefully.  
  
"You first."  
  
She gave me one of her trademark 'Ooh's' and threw the nearest book at me. "Egypt Lore and Myths" hit me in the shoulder causing me to lose my grip on the ladder. It shook a little and Evelyn let out a shriek. I quickly regained my grip and steadied it snickering in the process.  
  
"Still want me to get off?"  
  
"Oh, be quiet."  
  
She finally began to climb down and I offered my free hand. She shoved it away and got off the last step with her chin held high like she was the queen or something. She began to walk towards the desk. I climbed up the ladder and grabbed the big book she was looking for. Then I placed my feet on the sides and slid down watching her.  
  
"I could've gotten that book, you know," she said taking the book but not looking at me.  
  
"Uh-huh..." I followed her over to the desk, and she eased into the big comfy chair crossing her arms over her round belly. I casually walked around the chair and placed my chin on her head. "Evie, how many times do I have to tell you? You've got-"  
  
"-got to stop working so hard. I know, I know." She sighed and puts on her pouting face. "But I can't. There are so many things to put up; so many things to do. I have a shipment coming in on Thursday and it has to be looked at by Sunday."  
  
"Well, that's too damn bad. Cause you won't be here Thursday." I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and nuzzled my chin into her head. This moment of contact didn't last long however because she suddenly jumped up causing me to bite my tongue. I quietly cursed. Damn that hurt!  
  
"What do you mean I won't be here Thursday? I have to be here Thursday! Mr. Hafez said-"  
  
"Mr. Hafez said that you should take off and have the baby." I said referring to the new curator. Evelyn did a double take and went back into the angry pregnant women mode.  
  
"Excuse me!? And why does he think that?"  
  
"Well, um." Hand caught in the cookie jar.  
  
She threw her hands in the air and let out a loud curse of her own. My eyes went wide and I covered her mouth, quieting her. She grabbed my arm and pushed it away.  
  
"Don't shush me, Mr. O'Connell! I know you talked to Mr. Hafez!"  
  
"Oh so now we're back to that again? Evelyn, call me Rick.R-I-C-K! Rick! You know your husband for almost a year now?" I seized her shoulders and gave her a small shake. I tried to keep focused on the argument, but damn her lips looked good. "I just told him that you need a break! And you do!"  
  
"I do not! I am perfectly capable of-"  
  
"Of what? Of doing things the doctor told you not to do? Evie, you could get hurt!"  
  
"I know what I'm doing."  
  
"No, you don't. You're testing your own limits. You should be at home, taking it easy! You are not who you were eight months ago!"  
  
"You're right, I'm not. Eight month's ago I wasn't a fat old woman who eats chocolate covered foods every hour!" Then the dam burst. "Why don't you go ahead and say it, Rick!? You don't want me working because you're ashamed of me!" With that the waterworks began.  
  
At this point I didn't know what to do. I could have yelled more, I could have laughed at the way she was taking the mood swings, hell I could have done anything. Most guys would have told her she was wrong to think that; that's what I wanted to do. But that wasn't what happened.  
  
My lips found hers and the heat of the moment took its toll. At first she was shocked, but quickly she got over it. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wiped the stray tears from her eyes. After a moment she looked up and our eyes locked. Regretfully I pulled away.  
  
"How could you think that?" I whispered.  
  
"I don't know... I-" she sighed and placed her head on my shoulder. "I don't know what I was thinking. I really hate to say it, but you're right Rick; I think I need a break."  
  
Oh, yes folks! For once I was right! The past eight months have been hell for her and me. I had been trying to convince her to take a break and after endless failed attempts, she had finally agreed. It was like the cure of the plague, for God's sake! I was right! Did I care?  
  
I didn't give a damn.  
  
Once again our lips met. My hands began exploring, as did hers. I laid a palm on where her stomach was, and she laid her hand over mine. Who cared if anyone was watching?  
  
In an instant we forgot about the argument we just had, in an instant we forgot about the work that had to be done, and in an instant I believe for the first time in eight months I was in control.  
  
In an instant, mind you.  
  
~*~ 


	3. Getting Past the Past

Welcome to another chapter of Expecting the UNexpected! I don't want to waste a lot of space with Author's Notes so I'll make this quick. Thank you all so much for reviewing, I hope I'll get many more of your opinions. Just knowing you all like what I write makes me feel al fuzzy inside, *tears up* you all are the best!  
  
This chapter is what I call a 'firsts' chapter. It's part one of two that explains what happened when Evelyn found out she became pregnant. It also includes cravings and mood swings as a bonus! I hope you like! Enjoy Chapter 2!  
  
~*~  
  
Expecting the UNexpected "Getting Past the Past"  
  
~*~  
  
This was really it. Only four weeks left and he... or she would be here at last. It really didn't sink in until I looked at myself in the full length mirror. Only then, after noticing that I no longer can fit into it, did I see that this was really happening. Even the first day the symptoms occurred, I had no idea what I was getting myself into...  
  
~*~  
  
(Seven Months Ago)  
  
I knew something was wrong the moment I opened my eyes. I don't know how or why, but... well, I just knew. Something was not right, something was different.  
  
There was this awful feeling in the pit of my stomach. And I also had a feeling it wasn't about to get better. My hand immediately clutched my abdomen and I winced in pain. Okay, this was not happening. I looked around the room in hopes to find something to show that this was not real; that I was just dreaming and would wake up feeling fresh as a daisy as I do every morning. But I found nothing except my husband who was sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Oh Lord!"  
  
I nearly jumped out of bed and sprinted over to the bathroom. Luckily, I made it in time and spent the next three minutes emptying my stomach.  
  
"Evelyn?"  
  
I glanced over at the bathroom door for a moment and caught sight of Rick. He wore no shirt or socks; just old pajama bottoms that were -I'm sure- as old as I was. His hair was a mess; rumpled and twisted about leaving pieces to hang in his eyes. He still looked half-asleep as he leaned a hand on the doorway and his bear shoulders drooped. If I wasn't in the current state I was in now, I would have said he was outright gorgeous.  
  
"You okay?" He raised an eyebrow and walked over to where I sat. I groaned and shivered as he wrapped his arms around me and rocked me gently.  
  
"I-I think so..." I managed to say. My over-protective husband didn't look convinced.  
  
"You're as white as a sheet, Evie. You need to lie down." With that he scooped me into his strong muscle built arms and carried me back over to the bed and set me down. I continued to shiver, feeling as though someone had poured ice down my back. Sensing this, Rick encased me in warm blankets and soft pillows. Feeling a little better I sighed contently.  
  
"How about some hot tea?" Rick offered as he slipped on a shirt.  
  
"You don't have to..." I began. "I can get it."  
  
He said nothing to this; just smiled and kissed me on the forehead. Then he left without another sound.  
  
I snuggled deep into the nearest pillow and closed my eyes. An all too familiar scent entered my nostrils and I breathed deeply. The pillow was Rick's, I realized. It smelled of him; a mixture of soap and sweat mostly. Though it sent a chill through my veins, my body warmed up quickly.  
  
Rick returned a few minutes later carefully balancing the cup on the saucer. The moment I laid my hands on the cup I warmed up quickly. I sipped the warm potion and right away the sick feeling vanished. I glanced over at Rick who changed his face from worry to relief. I gave him a reassuring smile, and he returned it.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Much, thank you,"  
  
"Good," he took his shirt back off and had seat next to me. I climbed into his lap and he wrapped the warm blankets over my bare shoulders. He began to casually brush my hair with his fingers and looked me over.  
  
"Well doctor, what's your diagnosis?" I murmured laying my head on one of his exposed shoulders. I felt his muscles rise and fall in a shrug.  
  
"Maybe something you ate?" he suggested, as his fingers made their way down my back, gracefully sliding down the silk nightgown I wore. I shuddered at his touch and felt a deep sound emerge from his throat, a chuckle.  
  
"Mmm... maybe," I whispered casually as my fingers traced invisible circles on his back. I felt him stiffen as another sound came from his throat. This sound however was not a chuckle.  
  
"What are you doing?" he grumbled, though he knew as well as I did what exactly I was doing. I smiled and continued working.  
  
"I've already gotten my diagnosis," I stated nibbling on his ear. "I want my prescription." He then pulled me away from him to where we were looking in each others' eyes. His expression seemed as though he was deep in thought. I grinned up at him and his eyes lit up. Ever so slowly he leaned in and pecked me on the lips twice, then pulled away and gave me his ever- so-famous grin.  
  
"Take two of these, and call me in the morning."  
  
God, I loved this man.  
  
~*~  
  
"You are a rotten, dirty, filthy, mangy scoundrel!" I yelled at him slamming the bedroom door. I let out a scream into the nearest pillow and sat in a huff on the bed.  
  
A light knocking interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"Evelyn..." Rick muttered in what sounded like an annoying tone. He knocked again a little louder. "I don't care what you call me, you're going and that's final."  
  
"You are in no position to tell me what to do!" I countered. "I will not be bullied around by some... man!" The nerve of him; thinking he could just order me around like some silly servant. I was no one's servant; especially not Rick O'Connell's.  
  
"Evelyn, open this damn door now!" he bellowed jiggling the knob. "You are going to see the doctor and he is going to give you a check up! You have been sick every day for the past week! That's not normal!"  
  
"Oh? So now I'm abnormal? Is that it, Rick? Well, let me tell you something! Maybe I don't like doctors!! Maybe I-"  
  
Oops...  
  
There was an awkward moment of silence. I just sat there listening for any movements from the other side of the door, but I heard none. Looking down on the ground I spotted the pillow I had just screamed into. Without making a sound, I picked it up and then stared at it. Instantly I buried my head into it and wept.  
  
After a moment or so I heard Rick swear, then a frustrated sigh. I cried harder spilling my tears over the satin pillow.  
  
What was wrong with me? I never cry, why am I crying now?  
  
"Evelyn..." Rick spoke with a worried tone. "Evie, honey, open the door...please." He sounded as though he was begging. I made no movements towards the door.  
  
"She finally kicked you out eh, O'Connell?" My bother snickered making his presence known.  
  
"Give me that." My husband murmured. I listened carefully and watched as the doorknob jiggled in an up and downward motion until I heard the click of the lock.  
  
"Nice trick," Jonathan mumbled as Rick entered our bedroom and tossed him backed his toothpick.  
  
My husband halted at the sight of me. I must have looked horrible because his face faltered. I glanced behind him and saw Jonathan staring at me. They both had a worried expression plastered on their faces. God, I probably looked as though I was dying.  
  
"Everything all right, ol' Mum?" Jonathan inquired with a hint of fret in his voice.  
  
"All's well, John." I replied. "Do me a favor? Go and start the stove, I'm in the mood for pancakes." I gave him the best fake smile I could master. He only nodded and vanished as he walked down the stairway, leaving me and Rick alone.  
  
Oops again.  
  
I sighed and turned my sights back to the cushion. I should've taken better care of this pillow; it had been my only friend when this whole thing started. If I were not feeling my best, a good cry in this could solve all my problems. I closed my eyes and hugged the silly thing, trying my best not to start weeping again.  
  
Rick cleared his throat, and I watched his feet slowly walk over to the bed. I felt the mattress move as he took a seat next to me.  
  
"Evelyn, I-"  
  
"I was eight, and John... he was fourteen." I didn't know if he wanted to hear it or not, but I had to tell someone. Rick just happened to be the closest. Keeping my eyes tightly shut, I told him a story.  
  
"They went on an expedition, Mum and Dad I mean; it was normal for them to be gone for weeks at a time, and I guessed it was because it was like a second home for them. They loved it, being in Egypt."  
  
I opened my eyes but kept my gaze on the cushion. I didn't look up for I feared I may make yet another mess of myself. I didn't want that.  
  
"The night before they left, I overheard Dad telling Jonathan that he was supposed to look after me. Then, Dad came into my room."  
  
I paused, and waited to see if Rick wanted to say anything. When I heard no sound from him, I continued.  
  
"He- He told me, they'd be back as soon as they could. That they just had a few things to do and then they'd come right home. I knew they would, they always did. Dad and Mum hated leaving us home, but they couldn't take us with them. So, like always, we were left with Mr. Bay, who had just finished his first year as the curator. About a week later we received a letter. Mum and Dad had been in an accident, and they were being brought to the England Hospital."  
  
I felt a tear slide down my cheek, and immediately Rick wiped it away. I took that chance to look his way. When I saw his expression so blank, I lost it. Instantly, he was there, holding my quaking shoulders, and rubbing my back to calm my uncontrolled sobbing.  
  
"The doctor who was there told us that there was nothing he could do. An hour later, it was official. They were gone; both of them just like that. I didn't know what to do, all I remember is running out of the hospital screaming and crying; I-I was-"  
  
"Confused." Rick finished solemnly. I nodded and sniffled.  
  
"I felt betrayed and eventually came to the conclusion that it was the fault of the doctors, if they had done more, then... oh I don't know, they'd still be here." I sighed and caught my breath. "I've had a fear of them ever since." I looked up and our eyes met. "Pathetic isn't?"  
  
"No. I'm sorry..." he whispered.  
  
"It's not your fault," I shrugged wiggling out of his grasp and glanced back down to my shaking hands. I watched as his own hand clasped mine.  
  
"I mean for never asking."  
  
I fell into his arms. "Something's wrong with me. I feel... different." I paused listening to his heart beat quicken. "I'm scared, Rick."  
  
"Don't be. It's probably just the flu or a bug or something."  
  
I nodded, but I didn't agree. If I remember correctly, the flu doesn't have symptoms that include hunger and constant crying.  
  
I had a feeling that something was terribly wrong with me.  
  
If only I knew.  
  
~*~ 


	4. Enjoying It While He Can

Hello, hello! Sorry for taking so long on updating this. I've been thinking about what should happen next. I slept on it for a few days and came up with this chapter. Please forgive me for errors in typing or calling it England Hospital when it should be London Hospital. Scary thing is... I'm not blonde! Likewise for this chapter too. Any problems, questions, ect. Ask!  
  
Oh, and FYI, Evelyn goes to a local doctor's house to get her check up, not any hospital, ok? So, please try not to get confused by that. Please review! Luv you guys lots!  
  
Lady Evie  
  
~*~  
  
"Enjoying it While He Can"  
  
~*~  
  
(Seven Months Ago)  
  
"You know, I'd swear that carpet is shrinking."  
  
I halted instantly. Slowly I turned to face my crazy brother-in-law, who sat calmly in a nearby chair. Lighting flashed outside the window behind him, telling us a bad storm was heading our way.  
  
"How can you be so calm?" I asked.  
  
"How can you be so nervous?" he countered. "Honest to God man, you can save her from a resurrected mummy, but you can't let her get a check-up without wearing a hole in the floor." At this comment, I glanced at the floor on which I stood. Sure enough, a small faint circle was forming.  
  
"I can't stop worrying." I muttered. Jonathan sighed and ushered me over to the chair next to his. I sat down and placed my head in my hands. "You think she's okay?"  
  
"Undoubtedly." He said simply, patting my knee. "Keep your chin up, old- boy. Evie's a strong bat. She'll most-likely walk through that door smiling a crooked smile and licking a red lollypop." He stood up and stretched. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to see what sort of drinks the good doc carries." With that he waltzed out of the living room.  
  
I looked at the clock. An hour; a full hour and not one sound at all. I stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"I swear, I'm gonna put a hole through the door." I said to no one in particular.  
  
"I'll put that on your bill also."  
  
Nearly falling out of my seat, I jumped up and met eyes with the doc. An older man, with thinning white hair and a clipboard. I gave him an apologetic smile. Nice one, O'Connell.  
  
"You the husband?" he asked accenting his vowels the way all Brits do.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be me." I said sincerely. "Married two years, and counting."  
  
"Congratulations." He shrugged, looking at the clipboard he was carring.  
  
Ooh, this just keeps getting better by the minute.  
  
"I have your wife's diagnosis, and I asked if she would like to explain it to you or if she wanted me to." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his large nose. "She'll see you now."  
  
Not wasting another second, I nearly flew to into the small room and quickly spotted Evelyn sitting on one on those bedlike tables. She didn't see me at first, but when our eyes met, I knew something was not right.  
  
At the sight of me her eyes softened, and she held out her arms reaching out to me. I was there at once holding her, and rubbing her back gently. After a moment, I pulled away and looked her over.  
  
"Did you miss me?" she whispered dreamily.  
  
"Only... a lot." I kissed her forehead, and swallowed hard. "So, what; the flu?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"A bug?"  
  
She shook her head again.  
  
"Something you ate?"  
  
Again with the head shaking.  
  
I was running out of ideas. What the hell was wrong with her? She couldn't have some foreign deadly disease, could she? No, that wasn't an option.  
  
"Rick, darling..."  
  
Maybe it was an allergic reaction to something? Dust? Her cat?  
  
"...I have something I want to tell you..."  
  
But what if it were some life alternating disease? What if she had only a few months left to live?! What if-what if-?  
  
"...I'm expecting."  
  
What if... she's expecting! Huh? Expecting? Expecting what?  
  
"Expecting what?" I gave her a bewildered look.  
  
"...a baby?" She said slowly as if speaking to a two year-old.  
  
It took my mind a full minute to process what she had just said. She was having a baby. She was having a baby. Oh shit! She was having a baby!!  
  
Unbeknownst to me, I had said nothing for two minutes.  
  
"You're not happy." She whispered, but I didn't hear her. "You don't want a baby, do you?!" She jumped off the table and stormed out of the room; I, however, was completely unaware of what just happened. My mind chose this moment to react.  
  
"We're going to have a baby?!" I said happily to the empty room. When all I got in return was an echo, I realized she was no longer in the room.  
  
"I must say, that was quite a performance, O'Connell." Jonathan's voice echoed throughout the room. I looked over and saw him standing in the doorway. "Can't wait until the sequel is released."  
  
Uh-oh...  
  
"Oh, shit. Did I just-?"  
  
He nodded. "She'll never let you forget it, you know."  
  
"Shove it John. Tell me where she went."  
  
"I'm only her brother, mate."  
  
I sighed and grabbed my coat as I stormed out into the pouring rain after my thick-headed wife.  
  
*  
  
"Sorry, Mr. O'Connell, haven't seen 'er since Tuesday."  
  
"That's okay, kid. Just do me a favor and keep an eye out for her."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Oh, and Jacks?"  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Don't call me sir; you make me feel like your dad."  
  
"Yes, Mr. O'Connell."  
  
I sighed and pulled my jacket closer around my waist as I watched the young teen head home. I was tired, cold, and hungry, but that was the least of my problems. Evelyn had been missing for over 3 hours, and no one had seen or heard from her.  
  
If she was trying to scare me, it was working.  
  
I felt as though any minute I would collapse right here on 42nd Street in the middle of rush hour traffic. Luckily though, I saw a nearby empty bench, and the moment I landed on the thing, I was out like a light.  
  
*  
  
I felt my hand grab my head but I didn't open my eyes. Instead I listened for any audible sounds of the streets. Surprisingly, I heard none. I felt something, though. I was warm and felt pretty comfortable. I think it was because I was surrounded by something; a blanket maybe? I laid my arm back down and it landed on a soft surface; a bed. Yes, I was definitely in a bed. My bed. After squinting a few times to get adjusted to the light I chose this time to open my eyes.  
  
The first thing I saw was that it was morning and I was, in fact, surrounded by blankets. But that wasn't the only thing that surrounded me. I quickly became fully alert as I stared at Evelyn, who was laying in the bed with me, both of us only half dressed. She had her arms wrapped around my waist, and her face snuggled into my other arm. She was sound asleep, lightly breathing.  
  
Was it all a dream?  
  
Using my free arm, I wiped a stray loose hair from her eyes. She only continued sleeping peacefully. I wanted so bad to do nothing, except watch her. But I had to find out for sure what had gone on yesterday.  
  
"Sweetheart," I whispered. She let out a quiet groan and her grip tightened around my waist. Again, she was still. I nudged my arm against her forehead. "Baby, wake up. We need to talk."  
  
At this comment, he eyes creaked open and stared up at me. I held back a chuckled as she whined something about not getting enough sleep and reburied her face in my arm.  
  
I later learned from her brother that she had been home all this time. Apparently, she needed what she called an 'alone time,' so she came back to the house to spend time locked up in our room. Jonathan had reported to her that I hadn't come back so she went out looking for me. "She was more scared than angry." John had said. "She was ready to be a loving and forgiving couple again. Please. Funny isn't it; those hormones?"  
  
"Just a few more hours..." she was saying. I sighed and was about to let her sleep more. But suddenly she snapped up, jumped out of bed, and bolted for the bathroom door. Upon entering she slammed it shut. I didn't bother to get up though; I knew what she was doing.  
  
A minute later, vomiting sounds emerged from the bathroom, and I groaned as I got up from the bed slowly and walked over to the closed and most likely locked door. I gave it a small knock.  
  
"Honey?" I asked.  
  
"Go away!" She shrieked.  
  
So much for the loving and forgiving couple.  
  
"Evie, come on. Open up."  
  
"I said go away! This is my problem, not yours!"  
  
"I'm the father!" I shouted.  
  
"Technically." She mumbled. More vomiting sounds.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means that just because your are the father, doesn't mean you have to be!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!"  
  
"I know you, Rick O'Connell! You don't want to be the father!" She was near tears.  
  
"I never said that!"  
  
"No, your right. You didn't say anything!"  
  
"I was in shock!" I blurted. "Incase you haven't noticed, I'm not "Dad of the Year" material here! I was afraid that-" Oops, I said too much.  
  
"You were afraid that what?"  
  
Okay, new strategy. Make her curious.  
  
"Nothing, forget it." I said simply. I pulled a shirt over my head and began walking downstairs, waiting for her to follow. Sure enough, the bathroom door squeaked, just like it always did when someone opened it.  
  
When I had reached the bottom step, I casually looked up the stairs and saw her wearing a thin white robe that curved in all the right places. She was nervously twiddling her thumbs and looking at the floor. When she gazed up at me, I gave her a cocky smile and proceeded to the kitchen.  
  
I heard her loud footfalls on the stairs but paid no attention. Opening the cabinet, I helped myself to a drink.  
  
My back was turned, but I knew she was behind me. Especially, when I heard her speak.  
  
"Rick?" she whispered timidly.  
  
"Uh-huh?" I said casually.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"Well, now there's a good idea."  
  
She was fumbling with her robe belt and mumbling something to herself as I turned towards her. I rolled my eyes and she cleared her throat.  
  
"I need to know..." She tried. "What I'm wondering is... do you...?" At this point she hesitated. I took a long sip of my bourbon.  
  
"What? Do I what?" I asked wiping my mouth. That had hit the spot.  
  
She bit her lip. Apparently, this wasn't easy for her.  
  
"Do you... want this?" she said finally. I cocked my head to the side.  
  
Adding sarcasm I inquired: "Want what? Oh, you mean the...?" I pointed to her stomach and she nodded. "You mean I get a say in this?"  
  
"You are the father," she offered smiling.  
  
"Technically."  
  
Her face grew red. "What's that supposed to mean?" I glanced to her side and noticed her fists turning white. Suddenly, however, she smiled wickedly.  
  
"Oh, I get it. You're scared."  
  
What?  
  
"What?"  
  
She turned back around and began humming to herself. Once again, the tables had turned.  
  
"Obviously, you can't handle the responsibility of parenthood." She giggled. "It is rather pathetic, don't you agree?"  
  
"I can too handle it!" I nearly shouted.  
  
"Well then show me." She grabbed a cushion from one of the dinning room chairs and sat it on the table. "This..." she said pointing, "...is the baby. It's crying; what do you do?"  
  
"Easy, calm it down."  
  
She laughed. "All right then, proceed dad." Abruptly, she screamed and started wailing like a baby. She screeched and hollered and cried.  
  
"Quit it!" I yelled and covered my deafening ears. "Stop screaming!!"  
  
"What's wrong, Rick!? I'm a baby and I need you! What are you going to do about it!?" She squealed. "Riiiiiiiiiiiiick!!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!" I bellowed.  
  
Instantly, she stopped. Jonathan took this time to walk in the kitchen and gave up both odd look and whistled.  
  
"Sorry, am I interrupting?" He grabbed my bottle of bourbon and took a long swig. He then sighed contently and leaned on the counter.  
  
"We... were just talking." Evelyn said quietly. She began fidgeting again and her shoulders fell.  
  
"About?" he inquired taking another gulp.  
  
"About the finer points of fatherhood." I said. "I think I'm gonna need all the help I can get to understand this dad thing." I smiled at Evelyn.  
  
She slowly got it. "You mean...?" she asked hopefully. I nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I figure if I can handle being married to you, I can handle being a dad, no sweat."  
  
"Oh Rick!" She was by me in an instant, hugging me and kissing me. "I promise you, you'll be a great father, you'll see. Oh, well have to get a baby shower together, buy new clothes, oh! And we have to remodel the guest room!"  
  
She continued speaking at the speed of sound while I could only smile and nod. She kissed me again and then headed to the living room talking about calling everyone we know. I only sighed and poured me another glass of bourbon.  
  
"You have no idea what you just did, do you?" I heard Jonathan ask.  
  
"I made her the happiest woman in the world?" I guessed. He chuckled, clanked our glasses together, and swallowed the last of his in one gulp.  
  
"Far from it, my good son. Very far from it."  
  
~*~ 


	5. Pregnant Pains, Baby Names, and Regretti...

Greetings readers! Yes, once again I have updated. I like to thank all you all for your reviews; you keep me inspired and make me want to do the best. Your comments mean a lot to me, and I'm glad you enjoy my work. Luv you lots, and keep it up, please!  
  
All right, I admit it. I know zilch about you fine English chaps. Please, for anything wrong, I apologize. I AM an American and we people of the good ol' U S of A are known for bad tempers, slang, and stupid mistakes, ask anyone. I am only human! So work with me, k? Okay, enough rambling! Let's go!  
  
Lady Evie  
  
Pregnant Pains, Baby Names, and Regretting Things  
  
(London Present)  
  
It was the opening of spring when I had my examination. I had felt outright shocked when I received the news that I had a little one coming my way. But on the other hand, I knew that this would eventually happen. Rick and I hadn't really chatted about starting a family, it just...happened I suppose. Glancing down at my swollen belly, I sighed contently.  
  
Well, here we are.  
  
(8 Months ago; Same Place)  
  
"I guess Nathanial Jonathan is a definite no, right?" Rick muttered. He crossed out yet another name and tossed the paper into the nearest wastebasket.  
  
"Quite right," I said turning yet another page in one of the many baby name books. "It's too bland, it needs something else..."  
  
"Evelyn, come on, make up you mind. First it's too bazaar, then it's too bland. Will you just pick something?"  
  
"Well excuse me for wanting a baby with a perfect name! You can' just pick something at random! It has to be well though out, for if a child has the wrong name he or she could be emotionally scarred for the rest of his or her life."  
  
Rick looked up from the desk to meet with my eyes. "And just how do you know that?" he inquired.  
  
"Page 72." I giggled showing him the book.  
  
He shook his head in a mocking way and tore another piece of paper from the notebook. "My ass is gonna be scarred for the rest of my life if I sit here much longer."  
  
"Alright fine." I said standing and stretching. "How about some breakfast? We can have it on the back porch. How's that sound, oh ruler-of-all?"  
  
"Not half bad." he grinned.  
  
"And what would you like?  
  
"Eggs and toast, maybe?"  
  
I smiled seductively. "I'll see what I can do."

As I hummed a cheerful tune, I wiped the newly formed sweat from my burning forehead. I turned off the stove and glanced at the masterpiece of food. It smelled heavenly and I couldn't help but be proud. Picking up the tray, I made my way to the back porch.  
  
The moment I exited the house Rick was at my side. Before I knew it, he took the tray from me and nodded his head motioning towards the table where we would eat.  
  
He smiled as we took our seats, but it faltered when he looked at the tray. I noticed and asked what was wrong. He muttered something about salt.  
  
I started to stand up. "Oh darling, I'm sorry. Here, let me-" He shook his head and motioned for me to sit down.  
  
"No, you eat. I'll get it." With that he left, leaving my face in utter confusion. What the devil was he up to? I was never one to call the man lazy, but this was just strange. He, like a certain brother I know, never insisted on doing something after I specifically said I would be the one to do it. Maybe it's a man thing? Or maybe...  
  
The baby.  
  
I glanced down at my stomach. It was still in the growing process and if you didn't know any better you couldn't even tell it was there. This little life however had changed my big brave husband. How? Cocking my head to the side I giggled.  
  
"Looks as though dad turned into a softie."  
  
As if on cue, Rick poked his head out the door. "You need anything?" I quickly looked up and thought rapidly: "Um, I could use some jam for my toast..."  
  
"You got it." He went back inside.  
  
"And Rick?"  
  
"Yeah?" he called back.  
  
"Get me some kippers to go with my eggs."  
  
"Sure thing." He said absentmindedly.  
  
I sat in silence and glanced up at the clear blue sky. It was a beautiful day, not one cloud to be seen-  
  
"YOU WANT WHAT?!?" I heard Rick holler at full blast. I glanced back over at the door and saw that he was there looking at me funny. His eyebrows were squished together and his mouth was wide open.  
  
"Kippers. There's some in the upper right-most cabinet." I said calmly. "I want to eat them with my eggs." When his expression didn't change I added: "What's wrong?"  
  
"Sweetheart, you uh, never had kippers before." He uttered in disbelief.  
  
"Yes I know, but that's what I want." I said plainly. He only nodded and slowly went back into the house. My normally calm husband was acting odd; this baby coming must have really had an effect on him. I shrugged and dipped a piece of toast into my hot tea.  
  
Rick returned a moment later and set the plate of kippers next to my plate. I smiled up at him, and ate one. Grabbing my fork, I started on my eggs. Casually I gazed over at his plate. He hadn't even picked up his own fork yet.  
  
"Are you not hungry?" I asked.  
  
"Not anymore." He answered as I added picked up another kipper.  
  
"Why's that?" I inquired.  
  
He said nothing, but looked away when I swallowed the fish. His face almost seemed, disgusted. Was he sick?  
  
I put my fork down and continued to stare. "Rick, you look pale. Are you feeling alright?" He paused, as if thinking about his answer. He glanced back at my plate.  
  
"Jesus Evelyn, how the hell can you eat that?" he said after a long silence.  
  
Now I was the one making the odd face. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean the fish; just the sight of those things going in your mouth... you feeling alright?"  
  
I swallowed my third kipper and made a yummy noise. "Mmm... these are fantastic." I replied rubbing my tummy in satisfaction. Still licking my lips, I pushed the plate to him. "You want a few?"  
  
"I'll... pass."  
  
"Suit yourself." I mumbled pulling tray of fish back.  
  
He didn't know what he was missing.

After lunch I left for the museum. Mr. Hafez had unfortunately chosen to double my work as to get everything done before I would take a leave. I had to file some newly arrived artifacts and then had to rearrange all of those same artifacts. My guess was this was my punishment for being pregnant. I wasn't surprised by the overload of work, but that didn't mean I wanted to do it all.  
  
"Miss Carnahan, where is the eye?" he called as I set up a golden small cat statue. He was speaking of a jeweled necklace with an emerald stone that was now currently around my neck for safe keeping until it reached the case it would belong to.  
  
I didn't bother to correct his name usage. I had been married to Rick long before I began working for this man, and no matter how many times I stated that I was in fact no longer know as "Miss Carnahan" nor no matter how many times I had shown him my ring, he had never even bothered to refer to me as Mrs. O'Connell. I didn't know if this was because he didn't bother to listen or if it was because he just didn't like me.  
  
"I have it, sir." I shouted over the shelves. "And if you give me a minute, I'll-"  
  
"Your minute ended twenty minutes ago." He stated his voice right behind me. Regrettably, he scared me into losing my balance and I nearly fell onto the my-size cat, but fortunately I moved just in the right moment missing it by an inch or so.  
  
The next thing I knew I was staring face up at Mr. Hafez.  
  
"Miss Carnahan, what the devil are you doing?! You almost destroyed..."  
  
"I'm fine sir, thank you."  
  
I helped myself up and dusted myself off as Mr. Hafez moved the position of the cat about a centimeter from where I put it. He nodded, satisfied, and turned to stare at me.  
  
"Miss Carnahan, this isn't working." He said sternly.  
  
Oh dear, I know that tone...  
  
"I believe under the circumstances," he paused and glanced down to my stomach, and then back up to my face. "Perhaps it would be best if you..."  
  
"Yes?" I asked meekly.  
  
"You should find another career choice. Something that would put your... talents to good use." He removed the necklace from around my neck and shook his head wiping the green gem as though it had the germs of a horrible disease on it.  
  
I was in utter shock. "You can't..."  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, but it's for the best." With that, he walked away leaving me there with my mouth open in utter confusion. The thought hit me like a ton of bricks.  
  
I, Evelyn Carnahan-O'Connell, had been placed in the unemployment line. 


	6. Final Days Final Fears

Greetings one and all! Yes it is I, the author formally known as Lady-Evie. Over the past year or so, life has come at me at crazy pace. I am older, wiser, and thanks to summer, am currently free to begin the process of writing more stories. While watching my favorite movie of all time the other day, (the Mummy 1 & 2, incase you didn't know) I decided to check upon my stories and low and behold, I found that one wasn't finished yet. That would be this one: Expecting the UNexpected. 

I won't apologize for the large delay; for I'm sure it won't mean much to my readers. I will however like to say that while in absence I have not totally neglected my writing. My best friend and I have put together many stories over the past year and are currently writing our own little story based on one of my favorite games of all time, Halo. Check it out sometime. I know you will like it.

Once again, thank you to all the readers and reviewers that have voiced opinions to me. It's much appreciated. I have a feeling that due to the much needed practice I have been undergoing, readers will be impressed at my overall improvement. I also wish to state that you will be seeing a lot more from this revived author. Thanks once again for reading. And now, let's start anew with the continuation of Expecting the Unexpected.

luv

Brown-eyedFiction

Final Fears, Final Days

One week.

That's all I had left, was one week.

In one week my entire world would turn upside down. I would be a whole new man, with new responsibilities, new expectations, and more importantly a new son.

Oh my god.

I groaned from my position in the bathroom; for the past twenty minutes I had been standing there staring at the mirror, hovering over the sink and wearing nothing more than a pair of boxers.

The entire nine months of this process had come crashing down on me. I looked like shit. My eyes were weary and the peach fuzz that I had overlooked the past few months had progressed into a scruffy goatee. The good set of abs that I boasted in my young twenties was slowly evaporating into flub…

I don't care if it's not a word, that's what it looked like, flub.

And my arms, the sight made me moan again. The force and strength that once ruled my arms had been overthrown with age and the lack of exercise. Glancing upward once more, I observed that I desperately needed a trim as well, as my long bangs now hung limply in front of my eyes. It matched my feelings at that moment with accuracy.

"Rick?" Evelyn's voice came from the bedroom, interrupting my pity party. It was distant, like she had mumbled it or something

"Yeah?" I croaked; great, even my voice was messed up.

She didn't say anything more, probably because I scared her with this monster voice I had suddenly acquired. I took a deep breath, trying once more, "Yeah, sweetie?"

Once again, there was no answer. I rubbed my eyes and trudged back into the bedroom expecting to see her lying on the bed. However instead she stood wide awake by the bedroom window overlooking the garden. She wore her white night gown and I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder over her frame as the sun hit her at just the right angle. I don't care what anyone says, Evelyn can look fantastic without even trying.

Evelyn's eyes were isolated, staring off into the distance. Her arms were crossed over her abdomen, as if to prevent me from seeing what lay hidden underneath. To tell the truth, it scared me. When she had that look in her eyes it made me wonder what was going on in her head at that very moment.

I made my way over to her, placing the best fake smile I could muster, "Did you need something?" I leaned in front of her line of vision so she would have to look at me.

She gazed at me for a moment, before glancing back out the window. It was then that a small bead of water made its way down her cheek. A first, I thought that the hormones had once again kicked in, but something about that one little tear told me that wasn't it.

"Sweetheart…" I placed my hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath, and her voice finally emerged, "I'm… scared. I'm scared, Rick."

Her simple explanation had taken my breath away. The statement had broken my heart to hear, but in the end I was left amazed. I smiled and instantly pulled her close.

Join the club.

Her face burrowed into my chest and her arms wrapped around my neck. My own arms explored her lower back and I rested my chin on top of her head. I rocked her, and after a moment both of our bodies were swaying together. The last time we were like this was when she had lost her job…

She had come home in a huff, angered and upset that her boss Hafez or what ever his name was had given her the boot for no apparent reason. I offered to take her back to museum for an explanation, but she proudly declined. She instead started running around the mansion finding random things to do. I had managed to track her down in the library (no surprise there) and found her shuffling through the shelf labeled "T."

"Honey?" I approached her cautiously.

"Yes darling?" she answered, not looking up at me.

I took a hesitant step foreword. She seemed to be a bit more cheerful than she had when she'd come bursting through the front door, cursing up a storm and mentioning that if any should have gotten the Hom-Dai it was her boss. I considered my words carefully; one thing I learned from this whole baby thing was that pregnant women were more terrifying that a room full of undead mummies.

"Whatcha doing?"

It was then she pulled a book from the shelf and tossed it over to me. It nailed me in the chest and then fell into my hands. I read the cover and glanced up at her. "Tu- Tuthmosis?" I muttered trying to pronounce it correctly.

She then smiled. "I owe a lot to that little book."

I glanced down at the author, "Henry Alexander…" I chuckled and flipped through the worn pages, "my middle name." I added offhandedly.

Evelyn paused and turned to finally face me. "What… did you say?"

I looked up to meet eyes with her, "I said Alexander, it's my middle…name." Suddenly a thought struck me; Alexander…Alex…not a bad name for a kid…

"Rick…" Evie's lips curved into a grin. Apparently, it had struck her as well, "That's it. That's it!" She rushed over to me and flung her arms around me in such a way that my adrenaline skyrocketed. "Alexander Jonathan O'Connell! I love it!"

I blinked a few times trying to bring my focus around. "R-Really?"

She let go of me for a moment and spun in a circle before clapping her hands together. "It's perfect… Alexander, little Alex for short." Evie spoke with such pride. She then clasped onto me once more and pecked me on the lips numerous times. She hummed an unknown song and leaned into my shoulder. She closed her eyes and sighed contently. I don't think I'd ever seen her this energized before. I could only smile, watching her enjoy this moment.

Looking at her not only made me happy, it made me a little well…excited. And I don't mean the woo-hoo excited state that she was in. This was more of an intimate excitement, if you will. My hand slowly made its way to her shoulder and I caressed it tenderly.

The atmosphere around us suddenly changed, as her eyes fluttered open and her hands started fiddling with the buttons on my shirt. In the meantime, I stood there quietly, trying to think back on the last time we'd been together. The closes I could remember was about two or three weeks before we'd found out about Alex, which I'm guessing was when he was brought about. I smirked; I won't be telling the kid that story any time soon, hell, maybe not at all.

More to the point, like that little book that now lay forgotten on the floor, my wife and I were overdue...

"Are you ready for this, Rick?" Her timid voice caught me off guard, bringing me back to the present. "We only have a week left."

I placed my chin on her shoulder. "You want the truth?"

She nodded, her attention turning back to the window and the outside world that seemed to wait impatiently for the arrival of the baby. Our baby. I kissed her neck, just below her ear, causing goose bumps to travel up her body.

"I'm not ready for any of this." I started, he body slouched at the confession. "But you know, I don't think I ever will be." At this she faced me once again. "What I look foreword to the most though, is seeing you… holding that kid, our kid for the first time." I closed my eyes trying to picture it. "And I know that when I see it, everything will be fine." Man I sounded like a flabbergasted idiot, I'm surprised she wasn't laughing.

I opened my eyes once more as a drop of water landed on my forearm. She was crying again, and I felt awful because of it. It seemed like no matter what I said, I always made her cry.


End file.
